1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electronic printers, copiers, and multifunction peripherals (MFPs) and, more particularly, to a system and method for installing printer driver software on a computer workstation that is network-connected to a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital copiers continue to become more capable in the areas of printing, and document scanning. These multifunction services are often best used with personal computers running operating systems, such as Microsoft Windows or similar operating systems. To use the scanning and printing services of the copier, the user must first be aware of the copier installation, and secondly must load and configure certain drivers that access the copier features. The installation of drivers and server software is often a barrier to taking greater advantage of the printing features in the copier.
Conventionally, a multifunction printer, multifunction copier, or MFP, typically referred to herein as a printer, must first be installed on a network with the aid of an IP address, lightweight directory assistance protocol (LDAP) servers, network masks, etc. Secondly, a print queue must be established on a server using Windows NT, Netware, or the equivalent to provide print queuing services to the printer. This installation and setup of print queues is needed to provide intermediate storage of print jobs that are waiting to be printed. Also, it provides reporting status to users to show other jobs in the print queue, allowing users to adjust print priorities.
The installation of such a network-connected printer normally requires a skilled network technician, and the installation can become the gating item in getting a new printer working in an office environment. Also, the potential users of the printer need to know the complicated steps of finding the appropriate server and print queue, and then installing appropriate drivers on their system to access the print queue.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a convention system for interfacing a computer workstation to a printer (prior art). Communications with the printer proceed through a network-connected printer server. Printer driver software can be installed on computer workstations using mediums such as floppy disks, CD-ROMs, from Internet web sites, or automatic installation from print servers or queue managers. However, all these methods still require relatively complicated network connection processes to engage the printer server and printer.
It would be advantageous if printer driver software could be easily loaded into computer workstations.
It would be advantageous if computer novices could install printer driver software without the need of computer network technicians.
It would be advantageous if printer driver software could be installed in a computer workstation merely by addressing a network-connected printer.